You Are The Prey (And I Am The Hunter)
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: The world was always a terrible place. Titans only made it worse. A series of drabbles. Pairings: Yumikuri, Petrahan, Eremin, Conmin
1. Identity - Yumikuri

They all had a life before this. It can be seen in the other trainees' eyes, heard in their mess hall discussions, and observed through their actions. Sasha talks too properly and stuffs her face with food. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin are inseparable. Marco has hope.

And Ymir... Well, from what she's gathered, Ymir is Ymir.

Ymir is smart. She knows something, though she can't be sure what. Her name, maybe. Perhaps her past.

Or maybe she just knows that Krista, Historia (as if any name actually matters), is just a liar. A nobody.

And maybe it's better that way.


	2. Want - Yumikuri

When she was born again, brought back into a land of pain and despair, all she wanted was to live her life for herself.

When she jumps into the ugly faces of death, the hungry eyed, sharp toothed Titans, all Ymir can think of is the blond girl on top of the tower. The girl who almost gave up on everything. The girl who rekindled the last bit of hope in her heart.

She thinks of the girl. Krista, yet not Krista. Heroic and yet foolish. A martyr and yet a nobody.

The girl is close, yet she is gone.


	3. Experiments - PetraHan

The newest Titan is on the smaller side. Hanjii receives it with caution, words of advice hanging over their head.

"We want results."

Normally, they would protest, saying experiments took time. But ethics are a thing of the past. Now there is only humanity and Titans, and Hanjii knows their place in this fight.

The Titan is tightly restrained and constantly guarded. This will not be a Sonny and Bean case.

Hanjii performs their experiments, digging deeper into the Titan's flesh. Its painful cries passes through their ears; for all the pain the beast feels, surely Petra had felt worse.


	4. Pull You Down - PetraHan

Petra's father's eyes were bright. "Another successful mission beyond the wall, eh?"

Hanjii looked to the ground. At first, they had wandered why Levi hadn't told him the news. But how could someone tell a man as genuinely happy as him such terrible news?

Petra had mentioned him a lot. Being one of her only family members, Petra adored her father.

"I write about you in my letters." Petra had said, holding her usual envelope. Every week she sent a letter. "My father is excited to meet you."

"In some ways," Hanjii replied, their eyes still on the ground, "yes."


	5. Sniffle - Eremin

Eren sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The sniffling of his nose was annoying. His throat had also turned harsh, every swallow aching. Picking up a tissue, he blew into it until he was sure his nose was clear before dropping it onto his mountain of tissues piled high on the floor.

"Need anything?" Armin asked. He sat in a chair by the room's corner, a book in hand. He and Mikasa were taking shifts, one watching him while the other cooked soup.

"No."

"Okay, just let me know if that changes. I'm worried about you."


	6. Savior - Conmin

For a moment, Armin couldn't even blink. The world was rushing too quickly around him, at what seemed like a hundred miles per hour. He'd always expected death to be something slow, yet something one wasn't immediately aware of.

This was his own morality slapping him in the face.

Eren's mother had always fretted over her children becoming soldiers, and his grandfather would've wept had he known Armin had signed up for the Scouting Legion.

The arms wrapped around him broke him from his daze. Connie held him tightly, the same look of fear in his wide, still alive eyes.


	7. Need - Eremin

He wasn't strong, not in the way Mikasa or Eren was. Lugging Eren around made his chest tighten, his lungs sucking at every breath. Armin's arms ached, the world around him a blur.

He could still do something.

Wasn't that what Eren thought? If everyone worked together the Titans could truly be defeated?

Armin placed Eren down. Pulling bandages from his pocket, he began to dress the wound around Eren's forehead and under his nose.

Armin's strength was in saving one of humanity's best soldiers.

Yet, as Eren continued to struggle to breathe, Armin wondered if he'd lose much more.


End file.
